


Why the hell not

by Triana2point0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Always-a-girl!Stiles, Baby Jackson is still a little shit, But an attractive creeper, College student Laura, Confused Derek, Creeper Peter Hale, Daddy Hale's name is Ben, Derek and Stiles are in highschool, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, F/M, Holy shit this is a lot of tags, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I created a crap ton of Hales, I know the tags are not for rambling but that won't stop me, Ima actually post the story now, Infamous Hale humans, Jackson and Malia are Peter's kids, Jeff Davis Is Not A Gift, Middle schooler Cora, Overprotective Derek, Peter in v-necks is my favorite Peter, Peter is a creeper, Peter is a little shit and likes to piss off Derek, Return of the Sourwolf, Sassy Peter Hale, Stiles and Derek are besties, Stiles is good with kids, Though Derek looks like he does now, Ugly magenta v-necks, Why?, Yay kisses, Yes even girl Stiles wears the imfamous red hoodie, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triana2point0/pseuds/Triana2point0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you meet someone, he looks like Peter, and your brain makes an idea fart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the hell not

**Author's Note:**

> So, i went over to my mom's friend's house to have a bonfire, and her brother was coming over. So, i'm talking to her in the kitchen, and i go to get my phone out of the living room. When i go to walk out of the room, i almost run into her brother. I hear him talk/laugh, and it was music to my ears. I look up, squeak, and back away slightly. 
> 
> I shit you not, he looked so much like Peter, including the v-neck. (Though, i don't believe his was ugly magenta. Whatever.) 
> 
> I got this idea because of it. When i was writing, i was like, "Should i make them a couple?" 
> 
> Yes. Yes, i should.

Stiles walked up to the door, nervous. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened to reveal Derek before she did. Her best friend grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

 

"Hey, Der."

 

"Stiles, you're late. Mom already has dinner on the table." He spoke, permanent scowl on his face.

 

"Rawr, Sourwolf. I had to finish my homework before dad would let me leave." Stiles rolled her eyes, and followed her best friend to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was the entire Hale family.

Stiles knew the main people. Derek's mom, Talia, and dad, Ben. He also knew his sisters, Laura (The scary college student, who likes to make perverse comments about Stiles and Derek, no matter how many times Stiles insists they are just friends.) And Cora (The even scarier junior high student who likes to bite).

 

 

She doesn't know anyone else. She smiled awkwardly.

 

"Stiles, darling, you are just on time. We just sat down, though we feared you wouldn't come." Talia spoke, frowning slightly.

 

"And miss meeting the infamous Hale humans? No way! Now I'm not the only human in the house." Stiles winked, smiling.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and spoke, "Why don't you go put your jacket on Derek's bed, then come eat."

 

Stiles nodded. She put her hand on the zipper of her hoodie as she turned around. She squeaked as she almost ran into a body. The body, or really, the person, moved her hand from her zipper and put their hand on it.

 

"Let me." A voice that was very pleasant to Stiles' ears spoke, while slowly sliding down her zipper.

 

Stiles blushed and was just about to protest, when a darker skinned hand slapped the paler one away.

 

She turned, seeing Derek, looking more angry than usual.

 

"Fuck off, Peter. Stop being a creep." Derek basically growled.

 

Stiles turned to look at Peter and holy shit was he hot.

 

The perfect man standing in front of her had slicked back black hair, a goatee, a gorgeous smile, and still looked good, even in that magenta v-neck.

 

The man, Peter, spoke, "Hush, nephew. I'm simply helping the lady with her hoodie." He smirked, pissing Derek off more. Before Derek could speak, Stiles did.

 

"I think i can take my hoodie off on my own, thanks." Stiles spoke, backing up a step. She turned back to Talia and said she would be back in a minute. She proceeded to walk around a fuming Derek and a smirking, pleased Peter.

 

\--------

 

After dinner, Stiles was introduced to everyone. Ben had three siblings, and six nieces and nephews.

 

His brothers were named Max and Jason. His sister, his twin, is Theresa.

 

Talia has two siblings, Peter and Adrienne. She also has three nieces and nephews.

 

Max and his wife, Elexa, have daughters, Tifa (9) and Rayna (3).

 

Theresa and her husband, Lawrence, are expecting.

 

Jason and his husband, Tyler, have daughter, Lilli (5), and sons, Ian (4) and Jamie (2).

 

Peter has a four month old daughter, Malia, and a son, Jackson (7).

 

Adrienne and her wife, Madison, have a son named Micah (6).

 

Stiles learned only Elexa, Tifa, Lawrence, Tyler, and Jamie are human.

 

\--------

 

Tonight is the night before the full moon, so they are having a bonfire. Stiles was sitting on the couch, video game controller in hand, when a swarm of tiny people surround her. She laughed and paused her game when a small redhead, Ian, jumps on her.

 

"Are you Derek's girlfriend?" The other redhead, Tifa asks.

 

"Nah, I'm just his best friend." Stiles answers, moving Ian off her back and onto her lap, handing him the controller.

 

"No fan's?" Jamie asked, mispronouncing fangs.

"Nope, little guy. No fangs. See?" She smiles, showing him her teeth.

 

He shows her his lack of fangs, excitedly.

 

"Is Stiles your real name?" Micah asks.

 

"Of course not, Mikey. Who would name a girl something stupid like Stiles." Jackson says. If he wouldn't have been holding Malia, his arms probably would have been crossed.

 

Stiles rolled her eyes. "No, my name isn't really Stiles, it's just a nickname. My real name is in Polish."

 

"What's Polish?" Lilli asked.

 

"It's the language they speak in Poland."

 

"What's Poland?"

 

"A country in Europe."

 

"What's Europe?"

 

Stiles was just about to answer her when another voice spoke, "Okay, kids outside. Stiles has answered enough questions for now."

 

Stiles looked up, seeing Peter. All the kids ran outside, though Jackson more carefully with Malia.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to try to undress me again, are you?"

 

"I am not, though it didn't seem like you minded before my nephew stepped in." He smirked.

 

"Excuse you, I minded." She said, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

 

Peter walked over to her and stroked her cheek. "Your beautiful pink cheeks tell a different story."

Stiles' breath hitched slightly. It was definitely caused by allergies. Not the fact that an attractive man is hitting on her.

 

He leans close to her, like he is going to kiss her. Right before their lips were about to touch, he spoke. "See. You don't mind."

 

Before she could respond, she heard another voice.

 

"What the hell?! Get away from her!" She heard Derek yell, then Peter was all but thrown off of her.

As she sat, trying to get her heart to stop racing and her cheeks to go back to their original color, she could hear Derek yelling at Peter.

 

Before she knew what she was doing, she stood, pushed Derek out of the way, grabbed Peter's ugly magenta v-neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

  
"What the everloving fuck is even happening?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of it's characters. Jeff 'Fuck-nut' Davis does. I only own the original characters and this idea.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! =D Anxiety-at-the-night-club.tumblr.com


End file.
